


With You By My Side

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Relationship Issues, Romance, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:24:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5606671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone starts the new year with good intentions. Yet, those intentions do not last and relationships do not always bring happiness. Everyone has their own issues in life which challenge them, and it is how you deal with those which will reveal the outcome. Will they stay together, or will it break them apart?<br/>Kuroko, Takao and Kise especially have some weighing problems that soon begin to come apparent in their relationships. Will their friendship help support them through this, or will their relationships all just fall away from them with the coming days?</p>
            </blockquote>





	With You By My Side

1st January

"Here, coffee."

"Thank you Taiga." Kuroko half groaned, running his hands through his light blue mop of bed hair as Kagami poured freshly brewed coffee into his mug, "You make a good wife."

"Oi!" Kagami yelled in mock anger, "I am nobody's wife!"

"Please don't yell Taiga."

"Sorry." Kagami apologised, throwing him a pack of painkillers from the kitchen cabinet, "Hangover that bad, huh?"

Kuroko shot him a glare.

"It was new years eve. What do you think?"

"Glad I don't drink then. Besides, _one_ of us needed to stay sober last night."

There were no remains of the previous night's party that was held in the pair's apartment. The kitchen and living room that was littered in half empty bottles, cans and food wrappers was now spotless, every surface shining. Kuroko knew that Kagami took pride in their apartment. It was slightly more luxurious than they could afford, half of the price paid as a wedding gift by the red-head's parents the previous September and they have enjoyed making the place their home since then. Kuroko, on the other hand, was a slob. He felt bad for his husband having to tidy up after him all of the time but he just could not shake the habit.

"Did everyone get home alright?" Kuroko asked, sipping on his coffee.

"Yeah, Akashi and Furihata left last night in a taxi with Midorima and Takao. That was a sight." Kagami said, starting to prepare his bag for work, "I let Kise and Daiki spend the night in the living room. Only because Kise was completely out of it though, and Daiki was sober enough to help me clean."

Kuroko raised an eyebrow.

"Really? That is very unlike Daiki-kun."

"He said he had a game coming up so didn't want to drink much. Tatsuya and Murasakibara slept in the spare room we prepared for them and left this morning."

"I see." Kuroko said slowly before his eyes suddenly widened, "Did I kiss you on the chime of midnight?"

"Of course, don't worry. It was a _very_ happy start to my new year." Kagami smiled, pulling on his thick winter coat, "And then Kise kissed you straight afterwards."

"Ah...I'm sorry Taiga."

"Kise kissed everyone." Kagami simply laughed at the horror that had appeared on his husband's face, "Takao would have done the same if Midorima hadn't have stepped in..."

"Ugh. Remind me to never throw another party." Kuroko said, draining the rest of his mug.

Kagami smiled and picked up his bag, slinging it over his back. He moved over to where Kuroko was sat and placed a light kiss on his cheek.

"I'm going to work now," he said, gently ruffling sky-blue hair ,"I hope I will see you tonight. Happy new year. Don't work too hard."

"I wasn't planning to Taiga. Happy new year." Kuroko replied as he watched his husband walk out of the door.

Despite his words, as soon as Kagami left he poured another cup of coffee and carried it to his narrow office in the apartment, setting up his laptop ready to work. Unlike Kagami who was a chef for the dinner menu at quite an exclusive restaurant, he did not have what many would consider a 'typical' job. Kuroko was a novelist. Albeit, not a successful one. He did have two published novels which brought in a limited amount of cash, with a contract to write more, but it was not enough money to live off. Kuroko was thankful to his husband who not only made enough money for both of them to live comfortably, but was supportive of his career choice. Just one reason why he loved him.

Although his head was still pounding, the effects of the previous night still plaguing him, Kuroko opened up his word processor and began to type. A deadline was approaching.

 

17th January

The ring of the doorbell shook Kuroko out of the zone he entered when writing. He seriously considered ignoring it until the bell kept ringing. With a deep sigh, he walked slowly to the front door and opened it a crack. A grinning face with jet black hair was staring at him.

"Yo, Tetsuya!"

"Go away Kazunari-kun."

"Tetsuya don't be such a meanie!" Takao whined, pouting. Kuroko rolled his eyes.

"Go and annoy Midorima instead please."

"He is at work, I am lonely. You're my best friend."

"I am at work too."

"That doesn't count."

Kuroko almost shut the door in Takao's face at that moment. He could not stand it when people acted like he did not have a genuine job, and Takao was often a culprit of that. Yet, looking at his friend's face, he could not do it.

"You are making the coffee." He sighed, as he widened the door and the man bounded inside, flopping himself down immediately on the sofa. Kuroko followed him slowly.

"So, how is the super loved up couple?" Takao asked once they both had a supply of coffee, "Honeymoon period lasting?"

"I am very happy with Taiga," Kuroko answered, realising that when Takao got onto these topics he would not leave for a while, "He works very hard. I am always grateful for that."

"Yeah, but it's lonely too, right? I never ever get to see Shin-chan."

"A doctor is a busy job."

"It's not fair though. It's gotten even _worse_ recently." Takao moaned, stretching out on the sofa, "He always calls me saying he is going to be working late, some days I won't even see him, I don't even remember the last time he touched me. I am _dying_ Tetsuya!"

"Such a drama queen."

The time just seemed to melt away as the pair talked, hours worth of writing time that Kuroko would not be able to get back. However, he had to admit that he loved spending time with one of his closest friends like this. Whether he would say it to Takao or not, it could be lonely spending day after day in his tiny office room writing.

"Your birthday." Takao's words with his trademark grin shook Kuroko from his thoughts, "It is two weeks away."

"And your point is, Kazunari-kun?"

"How are we celebrating?"

"We aren't."

"C'mon Tetsuya, we have got to do something!" Takao exclaimed, flailing his arms around wildly, "Ryouta agrees too. He would be here now if he wasn't doing some snow shoot in Hokkaido."

"Well Ryouta-kun is not here, and I am saying no." Kuroko sighed.

"I could get him on Skype?"

"Please don't." Said Kuroko, snatching Takao's phone from his hand that he had just pulled out.

"Kagami would be ever so sad to know that his beloved husband was spending his 25th birthday all by himself while he was at work..."

Kuroko groaned and threw the phone back to Takao who caught it smoothly.

"Fine. Let's play basketball."

"Basketball?" Takao raised an eyebrow, "We can't really do it with just the three of us."

"I will invite Furihata-kun as well." Kuroko said with a small smile, "he was saying recently he had not played basketball in a long time."

 

31st January

Kuroko opened his eyes to the smell of pancakes and sweet syrup wafting into his bedroom. Stretching his body out he sat up, allowing his vision to adjust.

"So, you're awake?" Kagami said from next to the bed, setting down a tray of pancakes and coffee on the bedside table, "Happy Birthday, Tetsuya."

"Thank you Taiga, I'm very happy." Kuroko said with a small smile as he felt warm lips envelope his in a sweet kiss.

"Your welcome."

" Taiga, you don't need to go to work for two hours yet." Kuroko said slowly, looking at his clock. "Stay here with me."

He watched as Kagami chuckled slightly before removing his shirt so it did not become crinkled, and climbed into the sheets next to him. He had barely hit the mattress before a mop of blue hair threw himself on top of his husband, kissing him deeply. Kuroko could feel Kagami freeze slightly before he relaxed, wrapping his strong arms around his thin waist to keep him in place on top of him as Kuroko continued his assault on his lips.

"Tets-ah-wait." Kagami panted, as Kuroko had moved his target to the length of his neck, leaving light butterflies all over it, as he pressed himself _desperately_ against him "W-wait, eat your breakfast first. I got up fucking early to make it for you."

"...Fine." Kuroko sighed, climbing off his husband and reaching over for his breakfast, "but then I am not going easy on you."

 

~

After Kagami left for work, the rest of the morning seemed to pass slowly. Kuroko thought about writing, but he could not bring himself to do it on his birthday. He ended up starting to read one of the many novels on his quickly mounting pile of unread books, with some variety TV show on in the background. Kuroko actually found himself counting down the time until his friends invaded his home, when he usually had the opposite feeling. Takao was right for once. It could be lonely.

To his relief, 2pm soon came, and Kuroko could hear the bustle of his friends outside the door before they had even rang the bell.

"Happy birthday Testuya!" Takao and Kise yelled in unison the moment the door was opened, pushing their way inside.

"Thank you." Kuroko smiled as they started making themselves at home.

"Here, a souvenir from Hokkaido!" Kise grinned, thrusting a box of desserts into his hands that he gratefully accepted. "Where's Furihata? Is he coming later?"

"I revieced a call through Akashi-kun saying he was ill and wouldn't be coming." Kuroko said with a small sigh. Takao frowned.

"So what are we going to do instead of basketball, then?"

"We could always play 2 versus 1?" Kise suggested.

"That's too unfair." Takao shook his head but Kise grinned.

"Not if it's 2 against _me._ "

"Ehh! Cocky idiot, your boyfriend is rubbing off on you!"

"Sounds fun." Kuroko said, starting to put on his trainers, "Kazunari-kun, let's take him down."

Although the Takao-Kuroko combination tried their best, even Kise by himself proved hard to beat and they ended up trailing behind.

"Haa, times like this I wish Shin-chan was here to put you in your place, Ryouta." Takao moaned, splashing water over his head then shivering at the sudden cold.

"Midorimacchi doesn't have a chance of beating me!" Kise laughed, dabbing at his forehead. "Anyway Tetsuya, Kazunari get in my car. It's time!"

"Time?" Kuroko asked, looking at his watch as Takao gathered up his things with a knowing grin, "time for what, Ryouta-kun?"

"Just get in the car, don't you trust me?"

"Not particularly." Kuroko sighed, but followed him regardless into his ostentatious, red car paid for by modelling contracts.

"Waah! You're so cold Tetsuya."

~

Although neither Takao or Kise stated where they were driving to, soon enough Kuroko could figure it out as he was used to the road. His prediction was right, and Kuroko quickly found himself inside the glamorous apartment that Kise shared with with Aomine.

"Why are we here?" Kuroko asked, not oblivious to the strange mood that his friends were in.

"Tada!" Kise exclaimed, running into his bedroom and coming out with a smart, grey suit on a hanger, "It's a birthday suit! But not the one Kagami probably saw you in earlier!" He added with a wink.

Kuroko's eyes widened.

"That...looks expensive."

"Actually, it was free." Kise said sheepishly, and Kuroko raised an eyebrow.

"We didn't do anything dodgy, I swear!" Takao said quickly, holding his palms up defensively, "both of us work in the fashion industry so it's no problem to pull a few strings now and then to get things like this."

"C'mon, get changed. We want to see how hot you look in it!" Kise said playfully, handing the suit to Kuroko.

"Why? Where are we going?"

"Damn, you're too smart Tetsuya!" Takao moaned, "We _are_ going somewhere, but it's a se-cret. So just suck it up and make yourself look good."

It wasn't long until they were back in Kise's car, heading this time to an unknown location. All three of them had dressed up in suits, looking far smarter than Kuroko usually felt comfortable with, his tie feeling tight around his neck. Suddenly Kise turned the car into a car park and stopped the engine, turning around to look at Kuroko in the back seat with his golden eyes glowing.

"This is..." Kuroko said slowly, taking in the sight in front of him.

"Yep, let's go. We have a reservation."

Takao and Kise began to leave the car but Kuroko was still frozen to his seat.

"I can't afford this restaurant." He said frankly. Kise rolled his eyes.

" _You're_ not paying." he stated, opening the car door for him and pulling him out of the car.

"I'm not letting you pay either. It's not fair." Kuroko continued, eyeing the restaurant warily.

"I'm not." Kise emphasised, "And neither is Kazunari so stop your silly worrying and just enjoy yourself Testuya! You don't turn 25 every day!"

"Then who is paying, Ryouta?"

"Guess." Kise grinned, as they entered the restaurant. The same restaurant where Kagami worked.

After Kise was finished sweet-talking the male receptionist who then led them to their table, Kuroko began to soak up the atmosphere of the restaurant. It was the first time he had visited it, and he could not believe that his husband worked in such as glamorous place every day when he was in his cramped office in their apartment. Not that the kitchen would be so glamorous, he thought, but regardless Kuroko could not help but feel a sense of pride for Kagami until the reality of the bill hit him.

"Did Taiga plan this?" Kuroko asked both of his friends, who were currently gushing over the menu.

"He contacted me over a week ago, asking me to keep it a secret." Takao admitted, "He said it would be the only way he could cook dinner for you on your birthday."

"Aww it's so romantic, Daiki would never do a thing like that!"

"He is an idiot." Kuroko deadpanned, causing both of his friends to groan and return to selecting their food.

To everyone's surprise once they had finally decided on what they were eating, Kuroko taking particular effort to chose the cheapest items on the menu, it wasn't the waitress that they ordered from who brought them their food. It was Kagami. He was dressed head to toe in his chef whites, vivid red hair perfectly slicked back, and Kuroko had to admit that his heart skipped a beat or two.

"The chef doesn't usually serve food," Kagami grinned, setting down the orders before kissing Kuroko lightly on the cheek, and whispering into his ear,"but it's a special occasion. You look so good, Tetsuya."

Kuroko glared briefly at Takao and Kise who were giggling like school girls, before turning his attention to his husband.

"You are an idiot. We can't afford to eat here. I thought we promised not to get each other presents this year, after the price of the wedding and the apartment."

Kagami simply shrugged.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Kuroko muttered, and his friend's giggling got worse, "I love you, but don't expect the same on your birthday."

"Don't worry, I just wanted to do this for you." Kagami said, ruffling his sky-blue hair affectionately, "I need to get back to the kitchen. Enjoy your food!"

Kuroko watched as Kagami walked back towards the kitchens, his friends already tucking in to their food. He was happy. Very happy. Yet Kuroko could not help but feel slightly uncertain about what turning 25 might bring, and the challenges he had ahead. Trying to swallow those worries up with his food, Kuroko began to eat, the meal tasting even better than what Kagami cooked at home the rare occasions he was now able to. Yes, Kuroko thought. He really was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the first chapter!  
> This is quite a complicated fiction that I wanted to try writing. I don't usually write long end notes, but I felt like I wanted to put a bit about my aims for this fiction! Each month each pairing will have their own chapter from their viewpoint, which makes events more clear and shows what is happening behind the scenes with each character.  
> I wanted to write this story when I thought about lots of different things which can be a trial in a relationship, or tear people apart. Each couple is going to have one of those issues to deal with, and I will update the tags as they go along so it does not spoil it along the way! I wonder if anyone could guess what problem they each will have?


End file.
